


rest

by shicchaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan
Summary: Tooru looks at the sleeping person beside him as he waits for the lights change into green. The growing fringe of his husband started to cover his eyes but he can still see the beautiful birthmark under the silver haired's left eye.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	rest

The moon is peeking from the clouds, giving the dark road a small light aside from light that is coming from the traffic light, it's red, bright but not blinding.

Tooru looks at the sleeping person beside him as he waits for the lights change into green. The growing fringe of his husband started to cover his eyes but he can still see the beautiful birthmark under the silver haired's left eye. Koushi's lips are parted as he release soft breaths in his sleep, head hanging low. If not because of the seatbelt that's wrapped around his shoulder, Koushi might already bump his head to the compartment and the air vent in front of him.

Tooru shakes his head, leaning forward to lower down the seat and fixing his husband's position, making him lean on the headrest and because of the movement, Koushi stir in his sleep, eyes slowly opening as he looks around. His sleepy gaze lands into tooru's upon realising that they are still in the car.

"Did i wake you up?" He hears a soft voice from his husband, Koushi smiles sleepily, eyes never leaving his husband's. Tooru's eyes are filled with gentleness, Koushi almost want to jump on him but the tiredness from this week's event dominated his body. "Sorry. Continue sleeping, Kou-chan. we're still far." Tooru continued and he saw Koushi blinks a few more times as he let the sleepiness take over him once again. Tooru smiles as he stares as his husband's features a few more second before turning away from him.

Tooru, in the other hand, upon realising that the traffic light turned into green, he started driving again. Koushi has been overworking himself again. Apparently, this year's class is a bunch of hardheaded brats who loves to test his husband's patience. Koushi thinks that it's his responsibility to mold those kids into a better one so he has been up, thinking on what activities or things that he can do for the kids to make them occupied in the same time, they can learn something that will last for their lifetime.

Tooru loves his husband's dedication though. It's something that he always admire. After all these years of being together, he never saw Koushi giving up in teaching even though there are times that his composure broke as he went home, hand tearing his hair in annoyance or Koushi crying in frustration, he always stand in front of the class after that, more determined than before.

But then, Tooru doesn't like seeing his husband being beaten up by work. That's why he picked him up after his duty, bringing him to the restaurant that serves good meat and wine to end their week. Koushi seems to enjoy everything. His eyes glow up as the meat is served right in front of his table. Tooru also acknowledge the soft satisfied hum that he heard as Koushi tasted the red wine on his tongue. He gave his husband a good laugh as he talk about his week's event like they always do when they started dating years ago.

And like he always do, upon parking his car in the parking lot, he went out from it and proceeds to open the car door in Koushi's side, removing the seatbelt from his husband's body and scooping the sleeping man in his arms, slamming the door using his body. With the movement that Tooru created, Koushi pats his chest lightly as he whispers, "Put me down" to the taller. Tooru shakes his head, "No. Just relax in my arms and we will get there soon."

Koushi let out a huff, patting Tooru's chest once again. "Put me down. What am i? A baby?" Tooru chuckle at him, Koushi snuggles as he felt the vibration of Tooru's chuckle from his chest. "You are. You're my baby." Koushi glares at Tooru, cringing from the statement, earning a laugh from the taller once again but he didn't tried to fight because he knows that he will be too sleepy to walk so he buried his face on the taller's neck, smiling to himself as he remembered that Tooru used to carry him around when he sprained his leg when someone bumped him from the station or if he's too drunk to walk.

Good thing that it's late enough that's why there are no one in the elevator or else Koushi will be severely embarrassed. "Aren't your arms hurting?" Tooru frowns at him, facial expressions getting too dramatic as if he is offended by Koushi. "are you underestimating my muscles, Kou-chan? I'm hurt." Koushi hits his chest and Tooru whines because of his heavy hands. "Seriously, aren't you putting me down?" Tooru shakes his head, "let me treat you like baby for tonight, Kou-chan." Tooru mumbles as he leans in, resting his forehead into Koushi's, nose, bumping each other's. Tooru leaves a peck on his forehead, stares lovingly at his husband and watch the red blush spread on the silver haired's cheeks like a wild fire. Tooru chuckles as he walks towards their unit.

_Even after all these years. The feelings are still the same._

Koushi is the one who entered the code of their unit, he is also the one who pulls the door while he's in Tooru's arms. Tooru kisses his cheeks in response, "great job." Koushi felt like a kid that has been praised by his mother. Is this what his grade school students feel? He giggled.

Tooru brings him to the bedroom after he removes his own shoes, throwing it down to the genkan. He thought that Tooru will already put him down but he didn't. He walks to the bedroom with Koushi is still in his arms and he gently puts down the older in the bed.

Tooru is about to stand up properly to stretch but before he do so, Koushi pulls him, making him fall on Koushi's chest, his bigger frame covers his smaller one but Koushi ignores the weight coming from his husband, instead he pulls him into a tight hug, face buried on the younger's neck and his one leg is wrapped around his waist, not letting Tooru to make any kind of movement.

"Kou-chan-" Koushi pushes him a bit, hands cupping the taller's face, his thumb is caressing the taller's cheek and he smiles. He smiles genuinely as he mumbled, "Thank you for this day, Tooru. I appreciate it a lot." He looks at Tooru's reaction. He saw how his eyes widened as he heard Koushi's statement and he saw the happiness in his eyes as Tooru's expression change into a lighter one. Lips are stretching, smiling widely as he pecks on Koushi's lips.  
Even taken aback from the taller's reaction, Koushi wraps his arms around the taller's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

_Ah, no. I'm wrong. After all these years, my love for him are still growing. growing deeper as days gone by._


End file.
